Don and Jess: Bad Beat
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Ok this is the one shot for the episode Bad Beat. So this takes place first in the squad then in the bar. The whole team will be in this as well as the captain.


Begin Transmission

Hey Lacy here. Ok so this is the one shot for the episode Bad Beat. For all those who have seen it, I would think I'm not the only one trying to remove the image of that big fat guy from my head. For those who haven't....consider yourselves lucky. So this takes place first in the squad then in the bar. The whole team will be in this as well as the captain. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Still now mine.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don let another shudder run through him as he typed his case report. The image of that man standing there in his underwear just wouldn't go away. Don dropped his pen and ran his hands over his face with a groan.

"Ok that's the third time you've groaned in the past ten minutes." Jess said, looking up from her own report. "What happened on your case that is making writing your report so hard to write?"

Don quickly described to Jess what he saw. When he finished he watched Jess give a shudder of her own.

"Ok I can see why you're having trouble writing the report." Jess said.

Don nodded. "Yeah." rolled his shoulders. "Well I've gotten as far as I can on this tonight. You ready to head to the bar?"

Jess looked down at her report then back at Don. "Yeah I am."

They set about clearing their desks then headed to the locker room to change out of their work clothes. After changing they went to say goodnight to Jarvis only to find he wasn't there.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"Since when does the captain leave before us?" Don asked as they drove to the bar.

Jess shrugged. "Maybe he had to get home to his wife. He did say she likes it when he's home at a reasonable time."

Don nodded. "True. So gonna show me some more of those dance moves tonight?" He looked at Jess as they stopped at a light.

Jess raised her shoulders and turned to look at Don. "Depends on how good you are."

Don swallowed and started driving again. "I'm always good."

They arrived at the bar and were surprised to find their captain sitting at the table with the CSIs.

"Well so much for going home to his wife." Don whispered in Jess' ear.

Jess nodded and they walked over to the table.

"Well I guess this explains why you weren't in your office sir." Jess said.

Jarvis looked at Jess. "Were you looking for me Detective?"

Jess shrugged. "Just to say good night before Don and I headed out."

Jarvis nodded. "Well I was invited tonight by Detective Taylor and decided to come. My wife is at her sister's so I'm a free man for a few days."

"Feels nice doesn't it?" Don asked, stretching his arm across the back Jess' chair.

Jess knocked his arm off. "What would you know about being a free man Flack? You're either under Mac's thumb or mine."

The others started laughing while Don pouted at Jess.

"That's not true." Don said. Jess just raised a brow at him. "Never mind."

Jarvis patted Don on the shoulder. "You'll always be under your partner's thumb. Just take comfort in the fact that she'll always be under yours."

Don smiled at this while Jess groaned and leaned against Stella's shoulder. Stella patted her head with a smile across her face.

"Welcome to my life Jess." Stella said.

Mac looked at her. "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

Stella looked around. "Hey, Jess, Linds, let's dance." She quickly grabbed Jess and Lindsay and pulled them to the dance floor.

"Well that's one way to avoid answering." Hawkes said with a laugh.

The others nodded with smiles. Don turned to face the dance floor where the girls were again dancing and laughing with each other. Danny noticed this and motioned to him, getting the others attention. They all smiled.

"Hey Flack, you still with us?" Mac asked, waving his hand in front of Don's face.

Don's head snapped back to the table and he saw the others smiling knowingly at him.

"What?" he asked.

Danny leaned forward on his arms on the table. "Wanna tell us what's so interesting on the dance floor?"

Don cursed at being caught. Then again he wasn't exactly being that careful.

"I was just watching the girls have fun and was thinking about going to join them." Don explained, figuring truth was best.

"Gonna show us more of those dance moves of yours?" Danny asked.

Don leaned forward. "Yeah Messer I just might. What about you? You wanna show us these moves you claim to have?"

Danny sat back. "Yeah sure. Let's go."

Don looked at the others. "You guys wanna come?"

Jarvis and Mac shook their heads. Hawkes played with his beer.

"I have no dancing skills so I'll sit this out too." Hawkes explained.

Don patted Hawkes on the shoulder as he walked past him and followed Danny to the dance floor. Danny walked over to where Stella and Lindsay had moved while Don walked up behind Jess and placed his hands on her shoulders. Jess turned her head and looked at Don.

"Danny's going to show us his moves so I figured we could show him up afterwards." Don said.

Jess smiled. "Let's do it."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

The group laughed as they left the club. Jarvis had left about a half hour before the rest, while Danny and Don were having the 'dance off' and as it was almost one and they all had work in the morning, they decided to call it a night. Lindsay, Danny and Stella walked to the subway while Mac climbed in his car and Jess and Don started walking down the street to Jess' apartment.

"Make sure she gets home safely now!" Danny called.

Don shook his head while Jess laughed.

"Doesn't know when to give up does he?" Jess asked.

"Not really. So once again you were really good out there Jess. Danny didn't know what hit him." Don said.

Jess shrugged. "He wasn't too bad, we just happened to be better."

"Might explain why he's a little sour. Danny happens to be very competitive." Don said.

Jess gave him a look. "Oh you mean like you?"

Don faked hurt. "I am not competitive."

Jess laughed. "Don, your first thought when Danny said he was going to show his moves was to show him up. If that's not competitive, I don't know what is."

Don laughed and nodded. "Alright maybe I'm a little competitive, but hey it's all for fun."

They arrived at Jess' place and Jess started up the stairs only to turn back again. She walked over to Don, stretched up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Night Don." Jess said.

Don, stunned, managed to return the words and watch Jess go inside. Finally snapping out of it he turned to head to the subway as a smile crossed his face. Things were starting to become clearer that he wasn't the only one with feelings for his partner.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Ok, so she kissed him. On the cheek yes but still she kissed him. I know in the show it went the opposite way, he kissed her but I wanted Jess to be the one to make the first move. Let me know what you think, remember the policy on flames and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
